


wherever you go

by maltese (yunyeos)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/maltese
Summary: Dongpyo believed with all his heart that, one day, his hero would come.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	wherever you go

Dongpyo had done lots of reading; he thought he read everything that his mother stored on the wooden shelves, but while doing his morning cleaning he discovered a new thick hardback beneath the floorboards.  
  
Dropping his broom which he used to pry the boards, he dove in its pages immediately.  
  
The book held a collection of little stories, tales that Dongpyo couldn’t even imagine on his own, but he noticed a common theme: there was a girl, sometimes she’d suffer, but there would always be a handsome man to save her.  
  
Dongpyo scoffed a little when he tried relating the stories to himself. He was not a girl and he did not need saving. He hid the book under his bed and approached the unglazed window, running his fingers along the copper frame as he rested his cheek on his palm.  
  
It was time to daydream. Dongpyo might not need a savior, but a _hero._ Someone to guide him and, occasionally, help him.  
  
His hero... he’d be a boy, of course. Tall, strong, handsome, and nice, but not boring. Most importantly, he’d be brave. He’d come to the tower in all his glory, and then see Dongpyo inside, and...  
  
_And...?_  
  
Dongpyo’s fantasy halted there. What would he do next? He wouldn’t know, because Dongpyo didn’t see boys much, or anyone much, for that matter. Just his mother once in a while and the bird who pecked on his window frame every morning as if to greet him.  
  
Dongpyo frowned as he realized he didn’t have enough experience to continue his daydream. He peered out the window, examining the outdoors, the vast greenery and the cluster of forestry that he knew led to civilization, based on stories he read.  
  
He turned around, examining the plain confinement of his room, then back to the window, which showcased a plain landscape. Dongpyo became determined to experience it, but first, he needed to get out of the tower.  
  
Maybe Dongpyo needed some saving after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dongpyo’s hero was unlike what he imagined him to be. Minhee was a boy, and he’s tall, almost too tall. He’s handsome, sure, but Dongpyo would never admit it to his face, because he’s not nice. In fact, he broke into Dongpyo’s room, and on top of that, he refused to rescue him.  
  
But that might be because Dongpyo refused to let him escape first, blocking the window with his entire body. Its covering was more than ruined because of Minhee’s sudden break-in, but Dongpyo was determined to not let him out unless if he agreed with him.  
  
“Get out of the way.”  
  
“You said you’d do anything to get out of here, and I’m offering you this: let me come with you.”  
  
“What? And be responsible for both me and you? No way!” Minhee denied.  
  
“You won’t be responsible for me, I can carry myself! I just need to know where to go!” Dongpyo begged, “Please, take me! I won’t bother you at all!”  
  
Minhee narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make me regret this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Dongpyo’s foot touched the ground, he almost cried. He flinched and clung onto Minhee, who was impressively resilient as he climbed down the rope while supporting himself and Dongpyo. They landed safely and Minhee tugged on the rope a couple of times before it all fell from the windowsill.  
  
He was standing on the ground, and there was no way getting back up the tower.  
  
Dongpyo’s mouth fell open. _He was standing on the ground!_  
  
Dongpyo sniffled, wiggling his toes. “I’m sorry, but I need a moment.”  
  
“Is this really your first time outside?” Minhee raised his brows.  
  
“Yes!” Dongpyo laid down on the grass—the grass, he couldn’t believe it!— and rolled around in it out of pure excitement.  
  
Minhee rolled his eyes, but gave Dongpyo all the time that he needed to recover from the experience that was, to put it plainly, just grass and lakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Dongpyo travelled with Minhee, there was a lot he was grateful for, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Minhee grew kinder to him and was always considerate of him, giving Dongpyo time to just _feel_ the moment every time he came across something new.  
  
Dongpyo grew curious about Minhee. He behaved as if he’s seen and experienced everything, but surely he couldn’t be any older than Dongpyo.  
  
He wondered about it some more. Minhee must really be brave if he’s truly seen and done it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not too bad for a hero,” Dongpyo said, lying down on the dirt. The weak fire flickered between them. Minhee looked exceptionally handsome like this. The light from the flame glowed on his face and made his usually intense features softer.  
  
“Hero?” Minhee wondered if Dongpyo knew he was a criminal on the run. He hadn’t encountered his former teammates quite yet, but his blood runs cold from imagining if he did.  
  
And now that Dongpyo can’t be separated from him... what would happen if they found out that he’s alive _and_ venturing with Son Dongpyo, the kingdom’s lost son?  
  
“You saved me,” is all Dongpyo says. “You’ve saved me every time. You’re my hero, Minhee.”  
  
‘It’s nothing. I did nothing,’ Minhee wanted to say, but he couldn’t. Dongpyo had this childlike innocence that Minhee didn’t want to ruin, but from their journeys he has learned that Dongpyo is capable of demonstrating an endlessly greater amount of strength and bravery than he ever could.  
  
If Son Dongpyo wanted to believe that Minhee—cold, careless, _cowardly_ runaway Kang Minhee—was his hero, then so be it.  
  
Minhee swallowed the lump in his throat and they fell asleep in undisturbed peace. A new adventure awaited them, another chance for Dongpyo to finally realize that he was his own hero.


End file.
